The Fighter and The Archer
by charmedlion18
Summary: Amara Martinez is a not-so-average teen living with ADHD and Dyslexia. Her whole world changes, no thanks to a certain son of Apollo. Can Amara rise up and become the hero the demigods all expect her to be, or will she and Will join other fallen heroes in Hades, trying to save Olympus? (Story is much better than this Summary. This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!)


CHAPTER 1

I DISCOVER THAT THE WORLD IS A VERY STRANGE PLACE

_The sun is shinning, the trees are waving peacefully in the wind. The ball of heat in the sky shines down on the leaves casting shadows on the concrete. The world spins and the ground shatters, releasing…things… from the pits of hell. I'm running, and a guy with blonde hair emerges in front of me, his back turned, but one hand grabbing at my wrist._

_"Amara, c'mon, we have to make it to the beach…" A monster releases an ear shattering roar-_

"Amara, Amara, you got to wake up, you'll be late for school!"

Groaning and moaning incoherently I roll out of bed, wincing at my stiff my neck. Mothers can be so demanding. Glancing over at the clock by my bed I glare. Oh great, it's 7:30. I'm going to be late!

I quickly change into my usual drab outfit, and run down the stairs with my backpack slung over one shoulder. "Morning mama." I kiss her on the cheek, and look at the pancakes in front of me. Or better yet, what should have been pancakes. "Mom, you know you can't cook."

She rolls her eyes, and points the spatula at me. "I'm trying, ok. Those lessons can only do so much. Now, eat those pancakes."

"I think I'll just stick to an apple. You can enjoy your masterpiece though. I gotta get to school."

She smiles at me. "I'm so proud of you! You've managed to be at this school for two years in a row."

I laugh. "Yeah, until something weird happens to me again." I think back to the last time something strange happened. It was two years ago, when we were still living in sunny California. Some hulking giant was stalking me. I made it to a cop on patrol and explained my situation, but by the time I turned around the guy was missing. Funny thing is, I'm pretty sure he only had one eye. Of course when I told the cop, he just laughed and said,

"Kid, you've got quite the imagination."

My mom pats me on the shoulder, bringing me back to the present. "Hey, I really am proud of you. You've adapted really well to New York."

I smile. "Thanks. I'll call you from Erin's phone, ok?"

"Ok, have a great day at school!" My mom calls after me as I walk out of our small apartment in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. The 45-minute train ride is spent listening to my iPod, a blur of music and passing train cars filled with people who are staring at the one's on the other side. Getting off is a nightmare as usual, since it is rush hour. The five-minute walk to The Manhattan Academy for Troubled Students (or MATS) is shortened into a two-minute run that leaves me breathing heavily and almost dying because of my irresponsible jaywalking. But oh well.

I make it to my locker when the hallways are still crowded with "gifted students." Honestly, the only reason why I haven't been expelled from here is because there are kids who are worse off than my ADHD-dyslexic-skinny-small-tan self. I kinds feel bad for them, since they all leave me alone.

I pass my empty locker, empty because I don't ever use it. I don't need to. "Hey girl!" My redheaded- Amiga Erin strokes my chocolate hair. My brown eyes meet her olive green and I roll my eyes.

"Hey weirdo."

"Says the girl who is both ADHD and dyslexic."

I laugh. "Touche. I don't think I'm Ms. Evans favorite student after yesterday.

Erin snorts. "Obvi, bitch."

"Shut up whore. It's not my fault i can't control myself."

"You almost blew up the classroom."

"Don't be dramatic- at the very least I would've blown up the sink."

"And our hair."

"Whatever. So, how long has it been since your parents have almost sent you to rehab?"

"Two days. 'They tried to make me go to rehab but I said no, no, no.'" We both begin to giggle, ignoring the looks we are receiving from the amused teens around us. You know, I've never actually met her parents. Erin says it's because they're never around, which isn't a surprise.

We walk arm-in-arm to the first period class, geometry. Most of the class was made up of 15-years-old, like Erin and I, and the occasional 16 and 17-year-olds can be found scattered among the younger people.

"It's so nice for you to join us, Ms. Walters," Mr. Salk (what a name) turns to face me, "Ms. Martinez."

"Oh, thanks Mr. Salk. It's so nice to know how much you appreciate our presence in your class."

"Do not push me, Ms. Martinez." Mr. Salk, the whitest old man you'll ever meet, sighs. "I will let your poor behavior slide, in respect to the fact that tomorrow is Memorial Day and I am thinking about a speech I have to give. Which brings me to the next point. Children, your homework is to create a project based on the Pythagorean Theorem of Trigonometry." We all groan, and I slip my headphones into my ears as the man continues to drone on. I pull out my iPod touch when he isn't looking and take a picture of the notes. Writing is too much.

The rest of the day passes as slow as molasses. And finally it's my last class. Chemistry.

As my teacher starts ordering us around, I hear the blonde asshole of the school, Will Solace, snickering in the back of the room. I roll my eyes and Erin's shoulders start to shake from laughter.

"Ms. Martinez, are you listening?" Ms. Evans asked.

"Si, senora. I'm sorry."

"Ms. Martinez, I have no patience for your attitude. Is this how your people raised you?"

Oh no she didn't. "I'm sorry Ms. Evans. Are you suggesting that because of my… nationality, I was raised the wrong way?"

Ms. Evans looks shocked. "No, no, not at all."

"Ok." I nod to the board. "You should get back to the lesson."

"Right. So, sodium chlorate is..." blah, blah, blah.

45 minutes later class is over and Erin is practically dragging me out. We go over to her locker after pushing through the throngs of hormonal teenagers and bullies. She takes me to our usual spot underneath the big tree in the dull courtyard.

"Ms. Evans looked scared you were going to go all crazy-Mexican-wrestler on her."

"Erin, my grandparents are from Barcelona."

"Whatever."

I look away from her, and see a shadow pass by the school from the corner of my eyes. "Erin, did you see that?" I turn around, and stare in horror at the sight before me.

Erin is now on all fours, her eyes yellow, her red hair now brown, and her fur golden- wait, fur? Erin points a claw towards me. Oh great, my best friend is half lion. Did my food get spiked with drugs? You never know with cafeteria food.

"Daughter of Arianna, your time is up."

I snort. "'Your time is up?' Seriously. What kind of evil person are you. That was so unoriginal."

"How dare you laugh in the presence of me, the Sphinx?"

"So you're the one who gave that riddle about man." I stand up; surprised she is still taller than me. "Where is Erin?"

"Fool, I am Erin. I am also the sphinx. And you are dead." As she lunges toward me, I yell,

"Stop! Don't you have to ask me a question?"

The sphinx, Erin, whoever my best friend really is, looks at me in shock. "I'm impressed. For once, you do not sound stupid. All right, here's a riddle. What has brown hair and is about to be killed."

"You." A blade cuts through the sphinx, which breaks apart and turns into dust before fading, revealing the one who answered the bad riddle. Will Solace.

"Amara, are you ok?"

"Will? What's going on? Oh my God-"

"Gods."

"Whatever. Did you, did you just kill Erin?"

"Erin, Sphinx, no difference. Erin wasn't real. I don't understand, I thought the mortals would've seen through the mist. I have to talk to Annabeth or Lou Ellen."

"Mortals?" Will turns to look at me.

"You're not human."

I deadpan. "I'm not human? What? Is everyone around me going crazy, or am I really high? Erin, Erin's a fucking sphinx. What is going on? Oh my God, you killed my best friend!"

"For gods sake, she's a monster! And she isn't dead, she's just been sent to the underworld; to Hades."

"Hades, like the God of the Underworld? Ok, it's official. I am so dreaming."

Will steps closer and pinches me. I yelp. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Come on, we have to get you home. Don't look at anyone, don't speak to anyone."

"Will, you're freaking me out!" He ignores me and grabs my bag instead. "Will?"

"We don't have time for this." I shriek as Will pulls me after him.

"William Solace, stop-ugh-dragging me!"

"Then move."

"Pushy, pushy. Honestly, take a chill pill-aah!" He continues pulling me along, cutting through alleys and sticking to the shadows.

Is it just me, or has my life been completely turned around?

* * *

**AN: **

**I had to add a bit more, since the ending was annoying me. I will put up a new chapter later.**

**Please check out my Lab Rats fanfiction, "The Addition to the Family" (Chase/OC)**

**XOXO**

**CHARMEDLION18**


End file.
